parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Duelist Detective Part 15 - Jaden and Pitch's Confrontation
(The camera fades out and back in as we reach the drain grate by Pitch's hideout. Jaden lifts up the grate to discover what he has been looking for.) *Jaden/Basil: Ah-ha, Jesse! We found it1 Pitch's secret lair! (He climbs out and holds the grate open for Jesse.) And it's filthier than I imagined. (They slowly creep over to the entrance, and notice Kairi wearing her footy pajamas and curled up in a sleeping bag with her backpack as a makeshift pillow inside the capsule, apparently asleep, with her back to them.) *Jaden/Basil (from o.c.) Jesse...the capsule! (They carefully sneak over to the cage. Jaden jumps on the top of the capsule and begins to pull at one of its ends.) *Jaden/Basil: (grunting) It's stuck! (Jesse whispers to Kairi as he knocks on the glass.) *Jesse/Dawson: Kairi? (The Chameleon, as it turns out, was dressed in Kairi's footy pajamas and an auburn wig and was sleeping in the sleeping bag and backpack. He turns to them, with a sinister smile as he makes a kissy face.) *Weasels/Thugs: Surprise!! (Jesse looks shocked.) (Jaden drops to the ground, startled, as a large banner that reads "Welcome Jaden" unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons are released, and confetti flies as the weasels clap and cheer mockingly for our heroes. Pitch stands at the doorway, applauding.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. (Pitch chuckles as he moves to Jesse, who is glaring at his archenemy with hatred. The boogie man pulls out his pocket watch.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. (mockingly) Trouble dueling monsters, old boy? (The weasels snicker as Jaden stiffens at the insult. He recovers, and takes on an almost friendly tone.) *Jaden/Basil: Pitch...no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (no longer friendly) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible boogie man! (The weasels gasp in horror, and Pitch calmly shuts his pocket watch and puts it away. He chuckles.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Oh, by the way, Jaden, I just love your disguise. (He rips off Jaden's mustache and the weasels laugh as Pitch inspects his hat.) Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest... (He nudges Jaden and starts to laugh.) ...duelist... (Now leaning over him...) ...in all Tokyo! (Pitch laughs even harder as he walks away. Jaden is seething.) *Jaden/Basil: Pitch, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet! *Pitch/Ratigan: (gets in the duelist's face) You fool! Isn't it clear to you? (He lifts Jaden by his collar and shakes him with one hand to demonstrate his power.) The superior mind has triumphed! (He then drops Jaden.) I've won! (Pitch laughs evilly as The Chameleon and the rest of the weasels join in. Jaden steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, slumps, defeated and broken.) (Jesse stares at his friend in concern, but doesn't know how to help him. Jaden hangs his head as the cruel laughter continues. Pitch is clutching at his sides in glee.) *Pitch/Ratigan: Oh I love it! I love it! (laughing) Oh I love it, I love it, I love it! Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Trancripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes